


Kleine Frau ganz groß in Münster

by storica



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storica/pseuds/storica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anekdoten zum Münsteraner Tatort, diesmal mit etwas mehr „Alberich“. Ergänzungen nicht ausgeschlossen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warum Silke weiß, dass ihr Chef kein Muttermal auf der hohen Stirn hat

_Alberich: „Aber was hat das mit Sylt zu tun?“_  
_Boerne: „Dieses der vom Klimawandel bedrohten nordfriesischen Insel ähnelnde Muttermal tritt seit Generationen in der männlichen Linie derer von Boerne auf.“_  
_Alberich: „Aber Sie haben doch nicht so was? – Also, äh, soweit ich weiß...“_  
_~ Tatort: Krumme Hunde (Originaldialog) ~_

~ * ~

  
Silke streckte sich und öffnete die Tür zum rechtsmedizinischen Institut. Sie legte ihre Tasche ab – und stutzte. Schlief da nicht ihr Chef?

Sie betrat sein Büro und lief zum Schreibtisch.

Tatsächlich. Da lag er, halb auf seinem Tisch, den Kopf leicht seitlich an den linken Arm gelehnt, und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Sein Computer war auch noch angeschaltet.

Sie wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

Richtig unschuldig sah er aus. Wie ein kleiner Junge. Süß.

Ob sie mal...?

Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich über seinen Kopf. Was für schöne Haare er hatte... Dicht und dunkel, auch wenn sie sich auf dem Hinterkopf schon ein wenig zu lichten begannen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises, tiefes Brummen. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Hatte sie ihn geweckt?

Nein. Er schlief weiter.

Nanu? Das war doch nicht etwa...?

Sie berührte seine Haare wieder, diesmal mit einer kraulenden Bewegung. So, wie sie es bei Wotan machte.

Schöne, kräftige Haarwurzeln hatte er. Sein Friseur war davon sicher entzückt.

Wieder dieses Geräusch.

War das etwa... ein Schnurren? Oder was die menschlichen Stimmbänder stattdessen eben zustande brachten?

Sie wuschelte ihm vorsichtig durchs Haar.

Ja, das war eindeutig ein Schnurren. Wie goldig.

Silke lächelte versonnen.

~ * ~

  
Einige Minuten später kam Thiel in die Rechtsmedizin. Silke Haller war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Professor!“ Er rüttelte an Boernes Schulter. „Aufwachen! Haben Sie die Probe schon analysiert?“

Dann stutzte Thiel.

„Ihr Gefieder sieht heute ja ganz schön zerzaust aus. War wohl eine lange Nacht, was?“

Boerne sah ihn verständnislos an.


	2. Blumen

_Hab mich mal an einem Drabble versucht. Formale Regeln sind zwar sonst nicht so mein Fall, aber nachdem es von selbst fast genau hundert Wörter geworden sind..._

_Inspiration: Ruhe sanft, Der Fluch der Mumie_

~ * ~

Boerne zauberte einen großen Strauß weißer Lilien hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Alberich!“

„Aber Chef! Das sind doch Grabblumen!“ Silke sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ja, sehen Sie, das passt doch wunderbar zu einer kleinen Rechtsmedizinerin wie Ihnen“, sagte er mit gönnerhaftem Lächeln. „Einer ganz besonders kleinen...“

Silke rollte die Augen. Immer diese dummen Sprüche! Und jetzt auch noch an ihrem Geburtstag.

„Kleiner Scherz.“ Boerne lächelte unverwandt weiter und präsentierte ihr einen prächtigen, bunten Blumenstrauß. „Natürlich ist der hier für Sie. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ihr Chef war manchmal aber auch ein Kindskopf!


	3. Schön gekühlt

„So, mein Alter“, sagte Boerne zu der Leiche des Mannes, den er gemeinsam mit Silke Haller obduziert hatte. „Jetzt, da wir wissen, dass du dir selbst das Leben genommen hast, wollen wir dich mal noch ein bisschen kühlen, bis dich der Bestatter abholt.“

Es war vielleicht ganz gut, dass Frau Haller sich gerade im Nebenraum die Hände desinfizierte. Seine Assistentin musste ja nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass er manchmal mit den Toten redete. Warum man sich ausgerechnet an einem so schönen Sommertag das Leben nehmen wollte, würde ihm aber wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Andererseits... Vielleicht fanden es manche Menschen gut, wenn an dem letzten Tag, den sie erlebten, zumindest das Wetter schön war.

„Das müsste noch leer sein“, erklärte Boerne dem Toten und zog eines der Kühlfächer auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine große Schüssel Nudelsalat, die mit Frischhaltefolie abgedeckt war.

„Alberich!“, brüllte Boerne.

„Ja, Chef?“ Seine Assistentin steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. In den Händen hielt sie noch das Handtuch, mit dem sie sich gerade abtrocknete.

„Was zum Henker macht der Nudelsalat in Kühlfach 17?“

„Durchziehen“, sagte Frau Haller, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Ich bin nachher noch zum Grillfest meiner Nichte eingeladen, und da drin ist er wenigstens schön gekühlt.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder im Nebenraum.

Boerne starrte perplex auf die Schüssel. „Durchziehen“, wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Und schließen Sie das Kühlfach bitte langsam!“, rief ihm seine Assistentin aus dem anderen Raum zu. „Die Sauce schwappt sonst immer so herum.“

„Immer?!“


	4. Nutzhanf

_Eine Art Ergänzung zum 10. Kapitel meiner Geschichte[„Novemberblues“](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eb575b0000216a20651d0d8/1/Novemberblues) auf ff.de_

~ * ~

„Sag mal, Vaddern, was baust du denn da in deinem Gewächshaus an? Ist das etwa Cannabis?“

„Also ehrlich, Frankie-boy, was denkst du von mir? Die Pflanze da ist bester Nutzhanf! Damit kann man Körbe flechten!“

„Na ja, Vaddern, ich hab dich jedenfalls noch nie beim Korbflechten gesehen... Obwohl, zuzutrauen wär’s dir...“

„Na siehst du!“

~ * ~

„Chef?“, fragte Silke Haller. „Sollen wir Herrn Thiel sagen, dass es kein Nutzhanf ist, was sein Vater da anbaut?“

„Ach, lassen Sie mal, Alberich. Stellen Sie sich vor, wir würden Thiel senior ausgerechnet bei seiner Geburtstagsfeier anschwärzen und in einem Jahr wäre der Anbau von _Cannabis indica_ für den Eigenbedarf völlig legal! Dann hätten wir ganz unnötigerweise wertvolle Ressourcen der Münsteraner Polizei verschwendet.“

„Wie Sie meinen, Chef“, sagte Silke schmunzelnd.


End file.
